1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and, more particularly, to and apparatus and method for managing a call center.
2. Description of the Background
The telephone has become an important business tool for companies that rely on telephones to market products and services and to provide services to their customers. The companies typically utilize a combination of hardware and software, referred to collectively as a call center, to efficiently handle and manage the large number of incoming and outgoing calls associated with such uses. Although call centers, vary in size and complexity, many call centers generally include an automatic call distributor, a number of operator workstations, and a number of voice response units. Call centers may also include devices such as automatic dialers, wallboards, readerboards, and various servers such as, for example, command servers, database servers, reporting servers, and application servers.
An automatic call distributor is a device that receives incoming calls, distributes the incoming calls to operator workstations or to voice response units, and produces information that is valuable to call center managers. For an incoming call that requires the assistance of an operator, the automatic call distributor may distribute the call to an operator workstation. An operator workstation is manned by an operator and typically includes a computer and a telephone. For an incoming call that does not require the assistance of an operator, the automatic call distributor may distribute the call to a voice response unit. A voice response unit is a device that provides a voice menu of options available to the caller, prompts the caller to select an option, and recognizes information entered by the caller. Information produced by the automatic call distributor includes information pertaining to the arrival of incoming calls, information on abandoned calls, and information on the origin of the incoming calls. Call center managers use this information to optimize the operation of the call center.
Even with the information available from the automatic call distributor, managing a call center can be a difficult task. Due to fiscal constraints, the level of call center staffing is often limited. At any one time, the number of incoming calls generally exceeds the number of operators available to receive the calls. As a result, callers are often placed in queues for a short period of time until an operator or voice response unit becomes available. If callers have to wait in a queue for what they determine to be too long of a time period, the caller may abandon the call before having the opportunity to speak to an operator or a voice response unit. Abandoned calls represent dissatisfied customers and potential lost revenue for the company.
In addition to staffing constraints, call center managers must also be concerned with the reliability of the call center equipment. For example, if the automatic call distributor is unable to distribute incoming calls to the voice response units, the automatic call distributor may attempt to distribute all incoming calls to operator workstations. In response to the increased number of calls distributed to operator workstations, the call waiting queues associated with operator workstations may quickly reach capacity, thus contributing to an increase in abandoned calls and preventing the call center from receiving any additional incoming calls. In many instances, the call center manager does not become aware of the cause of the breakdown until a number of customers have been dissatisfied with the performance of the call center.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for managing a call center that overcomes the limitations, shortcomings, and disadvantages of the prior art.